


He Sees Her

by mellifluousharbringer



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Hades and Persephone, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluousharbringer/pseuds/mellifluousharbringer
Summary: Persephone is cursed.Her soul is immortal, yet her body is mortal, dying like a human. Persephone is reborn with no memory of her past lives.Hades vows to find his soulmate in each of her new lives, no matter how long it takes.





	He Sees Her

The stories of our lives were written by Fate before the sun warmed the earth. Fate breathes creation into every being, mortal or immortal. She carves birth and death into stone, and weaves lives together on her ethereal loom. Fate can be cruel, cutting threads of life before they have had a chance to twine and grow strong. Fate cares not for riches, power, or prayers. Life is held in her hands, and no matter of wishing or begging can change what is on stone. Sometimes, Fate is kind. She knots and weaves and twines people together so closely that their very souls are the same. These soulmates are rare but stand out from Fate's tapestry of life like diamonds, their bright light winking and glowing. 

The first souls Fate twined together were immortals. Hades, the obsidian, richly made black thread woven with Persephone, the gauzy lace dyed to look resemble flowers in bloom. Fate wove them together so tight that their souls became one, and that neither would be whole without the other. Fate watched as Hades stole Persephone to the Underworld and made her his queen. Fate watched as Persephone swallowed the six crimson pomegranate seeds. She watched as Demeter arrived to return Persephone to Mount Olympus, and watched as Persephone refused, clutching Hades' arm. Fate grew jealous as she saw the love between Hades and Persephone. Fate decided that the gods needed a reminder of her power. The gods had forgotten that it was Fate who gave them their strength, Fate who gave them the Mountain. She descended into the Underworld, starlight dripping from her hair, a cruel smile playing on her lips. With a wave of her hand she cursed Persephone. 

Persephone's soul would remain immortal and twined with Hades. Her body would become a mortal, human shell, and she would die. Her soul would be birthed into another, and another, and another; for all of eternity, with no memory of her past lives. Hades sank to his knees and pleaded with Fate to reconsider, but Fate declared it done. Hades was to spend his immortal life searching for the other half of his soul and mourning her mortal body when she passed. 

Even immortals must bow to Fate.

**Author's Note:**

> oops   
> i am a hades and persephone trash cannnn


End file.
